Talk:Skywatcher
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Non-formal Mentor Pricklenose... Not sure if we should include a mentor not formally granted by a leader, shall have to be discussed. Little discussion, but conclusion that it should stay. Mentor or Not? In this article, it says that Pricklenose mentored him. Should we include an apprenticeship not formally granted by a leader? Discuss below. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) It depends on what terms you use the word mentor. She was not officially appointed his mentor, in the ways of the Clans, but she was his mentor because she taught him. I think it should stay there. -Sparrowstep 00:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) StarClan... I'm going to be splitting hairs here... But are the SkyClan ancestors StarClanners? Or are they something else that walks a different sky now? Considering never once do they get referred to as StarClanners (You see "SkyClan Ancestor", but not "StarClanner") and cats not of the clans seem to run with them... There's also a Spottedleaf quote that makes me firmly doubt that the SkyClan Ancestors are StarClan anymore: "I have been given the privilege to walk these skies to give Leafdapple her fourth life" (Firestar's Quest, Chapter 35, Page 490, Paragraph 8). Additionally, Pages 495 - 497 reinforce this idea, seeing as Birdflight and Cloudstar only now are meeting one another again. I think "SkyClan Ancestor" is a much more accurate label than "StarClan" for dead SkyClanners. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:49, 24 July 2008 (UTC) SkyClan ancestors are different from StarClan, because at the gathering where SkyClan was kicked out, the leader gave up on StarClan. He was convinced that this would not have happened if StarClan cared about him. -Sparrowstep 00:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Death How did he die? :) Icestorm ♥ Talk! 16:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) He was really old, he died of old age almost right after he gives the prophecy to Firestar--Nightfall101 02:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Fading Echoes?? Should it be put that Firestar mentioned him when talking to Lionblaze and the others? He talked briefly about him, including his name...--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Good question. But if the conversation wasn't centered on Skywatcher and Firestar was just talking about something else and Sky came to mind, I don't think so. 19:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that's not a bad idea. Leopardkit, if you have the book, go ahead and add in that he wasn't seen, just mentioned. 19:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I can do it. I have the book, though it's currently not in my house because it's in storage, but I can do it.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 23:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Description Is Skywatcher really scarred? Windwatcher 19:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Flecked Muzzle Somewhere in the Prologue of The Sight, he was mentioned with a white-flecked muzzle. Should this be included? Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Or was it just because of age? Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 22:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Even if it was just because of age, it should be included. Do you have a ref? not logged in Yep. The Sight, pg. 1 ''I lost my book somewhere, so I had to use the browse inside. If I'm wrong about this page, then it's probably on pg. 2, yet I doubt I'm incorrect. Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 11:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone gonna look into this? Richtofen is BEAST!!! 20:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Name? Shouldn't it be included in the trivia that his name went against the tradition that names cannot start or end with the founding leaders of the clans? Sproutingfire 03:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) HoneyXSwallow lol! Here, Kate and her fans think that Honeyleaf and Swallowflight are his granparents - that would make sense, as he says that his Grandmom was of SkyClan... Honeyleaf ''was former SkyClan member! The best ship ever! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:54, June 14, 2016 (UTC)